


Pimps and Hoes of the Jazz Age

by EllenLembs



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenLembs/pseuds/EllenLembs
Summary: Nicole and Waverly are required to make an appearance at a glamorous fundraiser with a distasteful theme: Pimps and Hoes of the Jazz Age. But Nicole has always been in favor of flipping the script. Waverly is pleasantly surprised (and turned on).





	Pimps and Hoes of the Jazz Age

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a recent prompt on Twitter: Waverly & Nicole go to a glamorous fundraiser with a distasteful theme: Pimps & Hoes of the Jazz Age. But Nicole, ever the enemy of patriarchal bullshit, flips the script. This is my take. Just a short one-shot, but I’m nervous. First WayHaught fic I’ve ever written, so please be gentle.

Waverly couldn’t believe what she was seeing with her own eyes. Purgatory’s biggest ballroom was grotesquely decorated with all kinds of jazzy items. In the corner, a jazz pianist was playing soft music, not meant to disturb the many guests walking around. Tonight’s theme honestly disgusted her, but she and Nicole were sort of obliged to make at least an appearance at the fundraiser Purgatory’s Fire Department was hosting. Nicole was Sherriff now, after Nedley had retired.

“How could you choose this theme in _this_ day and age?!” Waverly wondered. “Pimps and Hoes of the Jazz Age”, how degrading. Nonetheless, Waverly had dug through her closet in search of the dress she had once worn while singing on stage. She barely remembered that night, the events and what she had been wearing. Damn Mictian. That thing had caused harm and doubt in her love’s head, and she had spent quite some time convincing Nicole that it really was her.

The only thing she remembered from that horrible night was the fact that, for some reason, Wynonna had complimented her dress. “Very classy” had been her choice of words, which Waverly found a little weird. It didn’t matter now. Now was the time to get at least a little drunk, if she ever wanted to make it through the night without yelling or insulting someone. She was still standing by the side, all alone. Wynonna didn’t want to be here, so she wasn’t, and Nicole had a late shift, which meant she would be coming in from the station. She had no idea what her girlfriend would be wearing, but she was eager to find out. If it was anything like that gorgeous purple dress, Waverly was sure she would faint whenever she’d lay eyes on the beautiful redhead.

What the brunette absolutely did not expect to see when she finally noticed Nicole strutting towards her, was a goddamn fancy, jazz-styled suit. Golden dress shoes, shined to look like the shiniest mirror, under the tightest dress pants she had ever seen on the Sherriff. Waverly slowly let her eyes glide up her girlfriend’s amazing body, and felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed the golden dress shirt, buttoned up all the way to her neck, underneath a jacket that looked like Nicole borrowed it from the biggest thug of the 1920s. As if that wasn’t enough to have her dying already, she saw big, square sunglasses on her nose, and a hat on top of that beautiful red hair. Waverly couldn’t breathe, or speak.

Nicole confidently strutted up to where a baffled Waverly was standing, unmoving. A smug grin grew slowly as she noticed her girlfriend looking her up and down, and up and down again. She knew this was a risky move, but she was the goddamn Sherriff of this town, and if there was one thing she really wasn’t in the mood for, it was parading around in a stupid dress at a fundraiser with the worst theme she could ever imagine. There were many upsides to her job (the effect of her new uniform, including the Stetson and tie, on her girlfriend was the most fun one), but having to make appearances at every event in town was turning out to be more of a drag than it was before. How the Fire Department ever thought it was a good idea to use this theme, was still a mystery to her. But Nicole was never one to shy away from a statement. She detested the patriarchal bullshit that was still very much present in this town. She finally had the power to change things now. And wearing this particular outfit was just a start. The added benefit of her gorgeous girlfriend ogling her was just as much fun.

“Nicole, what- wha…” Waverly babbled.

“What, don’t you like it babe? Should I go change?” Nicole’s smile was clear in her voice.

“No! No, don’t- don’t change, please. I just- I wasn’t expecting this outfit! I don’t think I’ve ever seen this one, anway…” Waverly’s finger was trailing a path up and down Nicole’s shirt-clad chest. The redhead pulled her girlfriend closer to her and gently kissed her lips. The brunette wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and pulled her head down. They kissed slowly, the passion building between them. It slowly came to an end, and Waverly gently rested her head against Nicole’s shoulder, her nose pressed against the redhead’s neck. “She still smells like those goddamn vanilla dipped donuts”, Waverly thought as she closed her eyes and took in the feeling of safety she always felt around her girlfriend. She moved impossibly closer, and suddenly felt a particular bump against her upper thigh.

“Are you-?”

“Yup.” Nicole’s p popped loud enough for the people around them to hear.

“_You’re freaking kidding me._” Waverly’s mind was actually going to explode now. Not only was Nicole wearing the most smug, sexy and badass outfit she could ever imagine, but she was packing too. If she was wearing panties, they would be soaked through. A sudden bout of confidence rushed through Waverly, probably mostly because of the arousal, and she leaned in close to her girlfriend’s ear.

“Baby, that’s so hot… do you want to feel what you’re doing to me in that outfit? Huh?” Waverly husked. She took Nicole’s hand and gently, but inconspicuously helped her slide it up her leg. Thank God for the slit in her dress. She felt Nicole’s gasp rather than hear it. The redhead’s fingers gently slid between her soaked folds, and spread the wetness from her entrance to her clit. Waverly has trouble controlling her breathing, Nicole was too good at this. She knew exactly how to touch the brunette, always had. She didn’t want to be here anymore, all she wanted was Nicole, naked and panting on top of her. It seemed like Nicole was thinks not the same thing though.

“Let’s get out of here, baby,” Nicole whispered into her ear.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
